


Problematic mcyt oneshots and stuff

by j4mes_is_de4d



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j4mes_is_de4d/pseuds/j4mes_is_de4d
Summary: What the title saysThe tags are just some of my favorite shipsRead first chapter for infoNo character tags or anything so if you found this you searched it lol
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Floris | Fundy/Wilbur Soot, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Problematic mcyt oneshots and stuff

Hiii this is my first serious* attempt at writing on here so I'm sorry if its not good

Feel free to make requests!

I'll also probably end up posting my random song fic one shots and prompts here as well.

Include: ship, basic plot/plot, setting, kinks and stuff if smut, top/bottom if smut, ect.

I will write:  
Fluff  
Angst  
Attempt smut  
Underage  
Nonproblematic ships (examples: karlity, skephalo, dreamnap, ect.)  
Incest in some cases (examples: Wilbur/tommyinnit (if you want them to be siblings) Zachary and Ash from Tales, ect)  
Mild blood/gore  
Most* kinks

What I won't write:  
Rape (I read it but I'm not exactly comfortable with writing it)  
Shit or vomit kinks  
The omega au stuff (I just don't know how to write that tbh)  
Trans characters (it makes me oddly dysphoric)

That's most of it I'll add more if I ever think of anything!


End file.
